


The Maze

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira walked through the corn maze, heart racing fast as she heard all the footsteps around her, terrified of what might pop out of the corn next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

Kira walked through the corn maze, heart racing fast as she heard all the footsteps around her, terrified of what might pop out of the corn next. She had lost Malia and Lydia a few turns ago, Lydia deciding to find her own way out and Malia stopping to scare Danny and Ethan as they made their way through the maze as well.

She stopped when she heard the corn behind her move, part of her wandering if it was the wind. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder but there was no one there. She hurried forward, taking a left and screaming when someone shouted “BOO!” and collided with a warm body.

She looked up to see Malia with a big grin on her face and Kira gave her a light push. “MALIA! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry,” Malia said, reaching out and pulling Kira close. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m just ready to get out of here,” Kira said, pouting a big and resting her chin on Malia’s shoulder as her girlfriend held her tight. “And you abandoned me!”

“I’m sorry, I thought you heard me to tell you to wait. I should have stayed with you,” Malia said, lifting Kira’s chin and giving her a kiss. “I’m sorry. Come on, I’ll get you out of here, I found the exit ten minutes ago and I think the others are waiting so we can all get on the same hayride.”

“Malia?” Kira said.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t run off in the haunted house, those scare me the most.”

Malia took Kira’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I wouldn’t dream of leaving your side.”


End file.
